


Snowflakes and warm hugs

by Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No seriously just a BIG Massive Fluff, Snow, Soft Kisses, Sweet atmosphere, Touchy Junhui, Very much fluff, Village house, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, fireplace, soft mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs
Summary: Junhui is in love with Mingyu and the view that their big window has.Or just a soft story about cuddly Jun and his incredible boyfriend.





	Snowflakes and warm hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!  
This is my first work here! To be honest it's really short and too fluff but it's a start I guess.  
I hope you'll enjoy it and any feedback is more than welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm a junhao and meanie trash, but I like cuddly gyuhui so excuse my weak heart! (uwu)

Junhui woke up by the faint sunlight that creeped inside the room through the thin curtains. He huffed annoyed, nuzzling further under the soft quilt, denying the option of getting out of bed yet. It was winter after all. And winter meant cold. And cold meant passing endless hours on a warm bed away from potential freezing feet and a running nose. So yes, Junhui completely ignored the sun, turning his back on the window as he made his head comfortable on his feather pillow once again. He sighed when he found the right position on his side and extended his hand towards the other half of the double bed, only to be met by an empty and cold sheet.

The brunet frowned and cracked one eye open to make sure that he was touching the right spot. He was, and indeed the place where another warm body was supposed to be was empty. Suddenly a loud noise was heard from the house's kitchen and Junhui sighed. He should have figured out that Mingyu was there. It wasn't the first time that the younger had woken up earlier than him and had left their bed in search of food.

Junhui groaned. He didn't want to get up yet. But his need to see the younger was growing as the minutes ticked by. Cursing his weak self under his breath, he tossed the quilt off his body and sat up. He immediately shivered when the cold air hit him through the plain shirt that covered him. He quickly picked his woolen shocks from the floor, putting them on his feet, and then he stood up slipping on a grey sweatshirt, probably Mingyu's, that was laying on the foot of the bed. He wore his slippers and dragged himself out of the room.

He was planning on whining at Mingyu for leaving him alone on that particularly cold day but all his grumpiness melted away at the sight he faced as soon as he stepped in the main room of the small house. Mingyu was standing in front of the cooker, flipping a pan with pancakes as he hummed softly under his breath. He was wearing a black, baggy T-shirt, his striped pajama pants and of course, a pair of leather slippers were hugging his shocked feet. On top of his outfit an apron was placed, tied neatly around his waist. Junhui smiled as he glanced around the room. Mingyu had lit the fireplace so the room was fairly warm. Piano music was playing softly on the background from the laptop's speakers and two cups of steaming hot tea were sitting on the wooden table, together with some plates filled with food. The brunet approached his boyfriend and snaked his hands around the other’s torso, placing his head between Mingyu's shoulder-blades.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you rest well?" Mingyu joked and Junhui chuckled.

"I was until I realised I was left alone." he whined.

"I'm sorry love but I had to wake up and prepare breakfast." the taller voiced, taking the last pancake off the fire and placing it on a plate together with the rest. He then turned around in Junhui's arms and smiled softly at him.

"Hi." he grinned.

"Hello." Junhui smiled back.

"So did you have a good sleep?" the younger asked, circling his own arms around Junhui's smaller waist, bringing him closer.

"I did, as always. Your hugs are the best way for me to fall asleep." Junhui laughed under his breath.

"I'm glad." Mingyu kissed his nose softly. "So shall we eat?" he asked.

On cue Junhui's stomach growled loudly, making both of them laugh.

"Come on let's sit." Mingyu chuckled, lacing his fingers with Junhui's and walked towards the table.

They ate mostly in silence, the sound of utensils clicking around filled the air together with some shuffling as they played footsie under the table. It wasn't awkward. They did it a lot, just being there enjoying each other's company without exchanging words. The breakfast was delicious, but that's Kim Mingyu for you, always good with everything that involved his hands.

When they finished Junhui cleaned the table, placing the dishes in the sink. He grabbed his gloves and proceeded to wash them as Mingyu walked around the house tiding it up. After a couple of minutes and as Junhui was almost done with the dishes, he felt strong arms around his body, a warm chest coming behind him in a bear hug.

"So how about a stroll at the central market? We need groceries." the younger said placing his chin on Junhui's shoulder, kissing the side of his neck gently.

"Hmm... Is it still snowing outside?" Junhui asked taking the gloves off, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

"No. It stopped this morning." the taller answered.

"All right then." Junhui turned around in the hug. "Let's go." he pecked Mingyu, before slipping out of his arms, and walked towards their room.

Half an hour later they were both standing at the front door zipping up their coats, beanies on their heads and long scarfs around their necks. Junhui slid his bag on his shoulders and, after wearing their boots, they exited the house making their way towards the market. Junhui walked along the road taking a look around. The scenery was magnificent. Everything; the trees, the bushes, the small path itself, were all covered by a thick blanket of white snow.

It was days like this that Junhui was most thankful for moving out of his old apartment in Seoul. Two years ago Mingyu and him had decided to start living together. Soon they realised though that Seoul's town didn't quite fit their liking. So after a lot of talking and planning they moved out, leaving the big city behind them. They relocated on the countryside at the foot of a mountain, buying a small, recently renovated cottage at the outskirts of a village near the forest. The first year was the most difficult until they could adapt to their new environment, which included the house, the walking distance from it to the center (honestly it wasn't so much but Mingyu was never a walking person) and the weather conditions (snow, rain, more snow, cold). After a while though they got used to it. Mingyu successfully got a new job at a transportation company as Junhui continued working as a political engineer at home. Everything was working good.

And that was what Junhui loved. That things were working between him and his boyfriend. Truthfully, Junhui was really anxious about the whole living together thing. All the 'what ifs' had crosses his mind hundreds of times. What if they couldn't cooperate together? What if they couldn't understand one another properly? Their limits, their habits, their concerns, their feelings. What if they started fighting and ended up breaking up? All those questions ghosted Junhui's mind the first couple of months when Mingyu and him first set foot in their new home.

But Mingyu was Mingyu and he was a soft, giant ball of happiness and understanding. He was everything that Junhui needed in his life. A smile at his happiest moments, a gentle nudge at his hesitation, a life boat at his exasperation. A warm hug when he felt vulnerable and sad, a soft kiss and a kind word when he felt useless. A loud laugh at his silliness and a cooing sound at his cuteness. An ear to listen to his concerns and a shoulder to cry on. The temper at their fights and the gentle apology afterwards.

The older glanced at his partner as they walked side by side, their hands linked together between them. Mingyu had a small smile on his face, talking about one of his colleagues at work that apparently tumbled across a stack of boxes the other day. His long canines were shown as his lips stretched up in a loud laugh, puffs of air escaping from his mouth and becoming visible because of the cold. And yes, Mingyu was everything that Junhui wanted in his life, nothing more nothing less.

Their trip at the market wasn't long but it was exciting non the less. They had only one place to go; the super market. They needed groceries, Mingyu had said in the morning, though Junhui was tempted to buy more than that. The aisle with the junk food was really inviting but he had promised to the younger to stop eating so much trash and start a healthy nutrition. He couldn't help it though, his eyes were lingering at the small shiny packs full of jelly and colorful candies.

"I can see you, you know?" Mingyu mumbled from beside him.

"But Gyu~ Look at them they're so inviting. And soft." he whined clutching a packet of marshmallows squeezing them.

"And full of sugar and preservatives." Mingyu answered, tapping the older's nose playfully. "Besides I was planning on making hot chocolate later." he shrugged.

Junhui immediately smiled. "That would be awesome." he said excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Alright then, let's get done with the groceries first." the taller chuckled and pushed the shopping cart to the next aisle. They continued walking around, putting things in their cart that Mingyu said they needed and after it was half full they walked towards the cashier. Junhui sighed to himself. Mingyu had went a little over board with the quantity of things and they hadn't gotten the car with them, which meant carrying at least ten bags of groceries back home.

"I may have overdone it a little bit." the younger said sheepishly as he took some of the bags outside.

"No kidding pup." Junhui rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at Mingyu's pout. "It's okay love. Besides all that 1,86 height of yours isn't just for show. Come on, let's get back home." he said, grabbed four bags and walked ahead.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Junhui heard Mingyu whining from behind and giggled.

\---

When they reached back at the house it was already evening and the darkness had started enveloping the village. After their trip at the super market Mingyu had decided to treat them to lunch outside, since he hadn’t been in the mood to cook, so they found a small restaurant inside the market to eat. The food and the atmosphere were so warm and cozy that the couple hadn't realised how quickly the time passed. It wasn’t until the clock hit five that they had decided to take the road back home. Now, twenty minutes later, Junhui was fumbling with the keys outside the house as Mingyu whined behind him about his arms. Junhui succeeded and they quickly got inside, collapsing on the front door, giggles falling out of their mouths. Mingyu's hands were trembling from the heavy bags and the cold that had started becoming unbearable at the middle of their walk.They immediately got rid of their boots and jackets, shuffling up to carry the things to the kitchen. Junhui took it upon himself to put the groceries in their place, as Mingyu tried to fix the fire in the fireplace.

"I’ve got an idea." Junhui said as he closed one of the kitchen cabinets, effectively catching the attention of the younger.

"How about a warm bath? That will calm us down." he suggested.

Mingyu smiled."I'm going to prepare the water then." he said and walked towards the bathroom. The brunet chuckled. Yep he couldn't imagine his life any different than that. He let a moment pass and then trailed behind the younger to the bathroom. Junhui saw Mingyu sitting on the edge of the bath with one arm under the running faucet, testing the temperature of the water.

"Almost ready." the younger told him without taking his eyes away from the running water.

"You knew I would come?" Junhui voiced cutely shuffling inside the bathroom.

"I would hear your stomping feet anywhere love." Mingyu teased and Junhui hit him lightly on the arm. The taller laughed and closed the faucet. He then stood up and took Junhui's hands in his. For a moment they both looked inside each other's eyes before reaching forward connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Mingyu slowly peeled off their clothes, not letting go of Junhui's lips for one moment. Only when they were both naked he withdrew. With one last peck he left Junhui and entered the bath.

The older smiled as he saw his boyfriend sitting down on the bathtub with a loud sigh.

"So? Are you gonna sit there and watch me or you will join me?" Mingyu said teasingly.

Junhui chuckled and followed his boyfriend's words as he entered and sat between Mingyu's legs leaning on his broad torso. The warm water enveloped them, calming their cold bodies down and helping them get rid of the tension of the day. They bathed together, making small talk and making out lazily. When they finished they dried themselves with fluffy towels and slipped into their pajamas.

Later that evening Mingyu made pasta with chicken for dinner and the couple enjoyed it around a glass of red wine and a soft conversation.

"Gyu?" "Yes love." Mingyu answered as he washed the dishes after their dinner.

"How about that hot chocolate you were talking about previously?" the older asked sitting on the floor in front of the fire place, warming up his hands.

"Oh I almost forgot it. I'll make it when I finish with these." the taller said and fought with some forks, making them clunk with each other.

"Alright." Junhui smiled warmly and turned his head towards the large window their living room had.

That window was Junhui's favorite thing about the house. It was made at the wall right opposite of their couch decorated only by a pair of beige curtains. What the older loved about it though was the marvelous view it provided. Their house was high on the foot of the mountain so from that window they could see the whole forest, that was decorating the rocky giant the village was built on. Grey tree trunks with their branches covered by tuffs of soft snow were laying right in front of them and Junhui just couldn't get enough of it. Especially now.

"Mingyu look. It's snowing again." he voiced softly, shuffled towards the couch and leaned his back on its foot.

Then suddenly the lights of the house went down.

"The power went out again." Mingyu mumbled as he approached Junhui with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Luckily I finished our drinks in time." he said and gave him one cup.

"It's okay pup. Thank you." the older smiled and leaned away of the couch making space for Mingyu to sit behind him.

The younger's wide arms came around his body, trapping Junhui inside them and a hot kiss was placed at the back side of his neck. “Love you.” Mingyu whispered close to his ear.

“I love you too pup.” Junhui answered and leaned back, capturing the younger’s lips in his.

And just like that, silence settled between them. The room was mildly illuminated by the only source of light; the fire place, as the couple sat hugged on the thick carpet of their living room, drinking their hot chocolate and watching the snowflakes dance around in the cold air outside.

**Author's Note:**

> That was all. <3  
Thank you for reading and please look forward for more works! (uwu)  
Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
